Various annulated 4H-1,4-benzothiazine derivatives have been known to possess anorectic activity. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,302 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,279 disclose a class of annulated 4H-1,4 benzothiazine derivatives which possess appetite suppressive properties and when administered produce a decrease in food consumption and a weight loss.